Talk:Redcliffe Village
Strangely enough, Redcliffe is south of the lake in the DAO website. -> http://dragonage.bioware.com/world_fade.html Well they're WRONG! :[ --Selty 09:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/World_Map Well the world map clearly shows it is on the south bank, the fact that it looks to be in the north on the local map must be due to the way the shoreline runs. the docks battle (2nd fight in redcliff at night) hi guys, i have managed to survive the first wave of attacks near the windmill, using the PC (human warrior) and Alistair as the front line, Morrigan as a caster and healer and liliana just doing her thing, flanking around the back of anyone that the two boys are attacking or anyone who manages to break the line and gets to close to morrigan. the second battle (at the docks), ive tried charging in with the two boys and sending liliana around the gap in the barricades and leaving morrigan on the slope, but this leaves her very exposed and far away from the lads who need to run back to protect her. so that doesnt work. Ive tried bringing morrigan more forward towards the first gap and keeping the lads and liliana close to her, but inevitably, she will be attacked and need to backaway. so that doesnt work. lastly - i set all the characters to their second weapon set (except morrigan of course) and used archery to attack anyone who came through the gap and up the hill. This looks good at first as the lads can switch to swords if any of the undead make it too them and they are usually badly damaged then, so it doesnt take long to finish them. However - what then appears to happened is that the knights in the middle of the area get killed too soon and then the party is overwhelmed by undead. Im really stuck here lads - played this one battle for an hour last night, trying out different variations of the above strategies and getting nowhere. I think the best I did was there might have been maybe 6 enemies left but all my characters low on health, mana, stamina, getting slaughtered. im a bit of a noob to this style of game but i have read nearly everything on this site and i cant find any stratagy guides - so if i am doing something the wrong way, please let me know. Thanks I'm unsure this is the place to ask advice re particular battles, it is to discuss the wiki. You should try one of the forums. But I'm fairly new to the game too, and didn't have a problem with Morrigan staying back (running if necessary) and casting healing while the others just got stuck in. (Had to keep reminding them they weren't there for a rest though.) I'd have had her in more of an attack mode but I was running out of potions. As it is the dozy so-and-so still started casting offensive spells using up vital mana/lyrium, every time I clicked on a different party member without 'pausing' the game first. Managed to save everyone on "Normal" difficulty. >>I had the heavy armored guys use Taunt often and dps'd as much as i could. I had Morrigan run close to the campfire so she could use that big AOE stun of hers when necessary. Don't be afraid to spam pots and pause often. Name Not to be super pedantic, but ... The game refers to this as 'Redcliffe Village'. Not sure if doing a "Move" would break anything, so I'll leave this message and hopefully someone who knows the wiki better than I do can move it. Pwr905 19:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well...that sucks, I was just doing all the links for Redcliffe quests and characters too. I'll do the move and the redirect from Redcliffe to Redcliffe Village and slowly convert the pages to say Redcliffe Vilalge.--Galith 07:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wilhelm's Cottage While not accessible, there are a few items in Redcliffe (the toolset at least), that suggest Shale was originally intended to be part of the game. The first is a letter within Wilhelm's Cottage named Circle Letter, - This letter is so old and faded it is barely legible. The broken wax seal bears the mark of the Circle of Magi. The second is a Note of Sale that was replaced in the general store with the shopping list, - A bill of sale for a "crystal rod" purchased by Lloyd. Mictlantecuhtli 14:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Spolier Warning Added and Minor tweaks The talk about the undead monsters needed to be placed into a spoiler tag, as it reviles one of the plot points. Both Party Banter and Companion Remarks are one and the same, so the two were combined. These two sentence seemed to be an unnecessary addition to the background information about Redcliffe Village. If anything, it should be placed in the individual's profile. "Arl Eamon, King Cailan's favorite uncle, is the current Arl of Redcliffe. Alistair, one of the game's companions, grew up in Redcliffe." References removed References are used as footnotes to show that the information is verifiable. Please provide a source other than this site if you are going to make references. Presentation If, in the coat of arms, the top of the background is black, shouldn't it be placed against a background other than black? :) Yeti magi (talk) 11:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguate? I would vote for disambiguation into RV_(Origins) and RV_(Inquisition) for two reasons: # They are, in fact, physically different places with completely different topologies. The chantry in Origins is not in the same place as the chantry is in Inquisition, for example. # The interleaving of material between the two games is hard to read. DaBarkspawn (talk) 23:56, November 2, 2017 (UTC) : When a location has multiple appearances they are all presented into one page instead of being broken down to many. That is because a location has in most cases significant lore value and lore pages are not separated based on the subject's appearance. :What we can do to avoid cluttering is to outsource as much information as possible, presenting them instead on the respective side-quests, etc. 10:21, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I would then suggest refactoring the page by game. That is, instead of: *Involvement **Dragon Age: Origins **Dragon Age: Inquisition *Places **Dragon Age: Origins **Dragon Age: Inquisition etc. have: *Dragon Age: Origins **Involvement **Places etc. *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Involvement **Places etc. since people generally are looking for info on whatever game they are currently playing, not comparing games. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:29, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah I think that could work. It's also more practical in the majority of cases. 15:38, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay refactoring done. One thing that popped out at me is that there are several subsections in the Origins section that aren't in the Inquisition section. It is not clear to me how useful the Containers subsection is (remove?) and perhaps the banter subsections should have the bits they have moved to supplement the Dialogue pages if the latter is missing any of those. DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:09, November 4, 2017 (UTC)